


Morning Sun

by ShiroDemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: English is not my mother language, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, This is just short, frostshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroDemon/pseuds/ShiroDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a relaxing morning for Steve and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sun

It was a relaxing morning, 6:30am on the clock and the sun was barely rising in the horizon. The Captain has been awake since 6 o'clock, ready to start with his morning activities, but he didn't came out of his room and was sitting on the carpet floor right in the middle of the room. He was silently admiring a painting he did last night of someone who was almost fully naked on the canvas.

A couple of minutes passed before that same person rose from the bed and walked to his side, now sitting between the soldier's folded legs, straddling his hips between his own. Both men were barefooted and wearing comfortable clothes while the light of the sun was only reflecting on the ceiling of the room.

The Captain placed his hands on the hips of the other male, who looked sheepish, a little embarrassed and over all else, avoided to look into the other's eyes. Clear golden locks mixed with black raven hair when their foreheads touched and Steve's blue eyes never left the other clearly embarassed face.

 **\- Loki... -** Said the soldier with a gentle tone in the silence of the morning, and finally the demi-god guided his green eyes to the other, who was dedicating him such a loving and caring expression that it could melt any ice in an instant.

Loki opened his mouth, like preparing himself to speak but instead he freed a light sigh and shrugged a bit, feeling even more exposed to the other. **\- S-Steve...? -** The Captain smile got wider without losing that warm and care, before he closed the space between them and placed his lips over the other's.

Steve hands sneaked between Loki's Captain America t-shirt, feeling the skin hidden beneath. Loki arched his back a little at the feeling of those hands, while his own laid now over the blonde's nape, slowly depening the kiss.

After a while, Loki was lying on the carpet, half of his clothes still over his body while the Captain was thrusting into him, making him feel full and wanted between the sex and the loving whispers over his ear. When both came they stood pressed together until their hot, sweating bodies returned to a more normal temperature and their breathing got steadier. Steve holded Loki between his arms possessively, while Loki's arms folded over his shoulders, keeping him close.

 **\- I love you... -** Said the soldier in a whisper, making Loki's heart to skip a beat. They have been together for a while and Steve was used to the other's silence everytime he spoke those simple three words, but now to his surprise, he got an answer that allowed him to hold a loving smile on his face for the rest of the day.

With blush over his cheeks and avoiding eye contact, Loki was now iluminated by the strong light of the morning sun that stood on all it's glory over the horizon. **\- I... I love you too, Steve... -** They kissed again after that, a calm and loving kiss like no other, feeling happy and complete together, while lying over the carpet for another hour, until both of them felt hungry.

They laughted softly and made breakfast in the kitchen of Steve's room after a not so quick shower. The rest of the Avengers can make their own breakfast, because today the Captain has decided to spend all the morning in his room with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> ShiroDemon here~  
> This is a little experiment, I usually write in spanish which is my mother language, but I wanted to write this little drabble in english to see if I was able, I'm still not sure about it but I quite like it, also I'm more into FrostIron but IDK I couldn't get this scene out of my mind and I thought it was cute so I said "Why not?" Hehehe...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ﾟ･✿ヾ╲(｡◕‿◕｡)╱✿･ﾟ


End file.
